


THE SAME GREEN EYES

by Julia_M



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Eyes, Gay, Gay Sex, Green Eyes, Love, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Oral Sex, Oranges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_M/pseuds/Julia_M
Summary: The short story with a strange beginning and an unexpected ending.





	THE SAME GREEN EYES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenatoutcourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/gifts).



> This is my first English fanfic. I have one else in Russian.  
> If you, guys, see any mistakes tell me please. I'll fix it.  
> I hope you will enjoy this short story.
> 
> Thank you Lena for your help! ♡

He had green eyes and red hair. But he wasn't Ian. His name was Curtis. Mickey met him when Ian left him again. He left him without words, without a note, without anything. Just left in one night. His mobile phone was not available for two months already. Nobody knows where he went and when he’ll come back. He just disappeared.

Mickey was on nerves all days and The Gallaghers calmed him down and told him to be strong and wait. Because Ian disappeared not the first time.

But Mickey met Curtis. The fucking name Curtis. Seemed, he heard this name many years ago. In the club. When Ian had bipolar disorder. At his “work” he had many different names.

Curtis. He had same adorable eyes as Ian. And a lot of freckles on his pale skin. But nobody couldn't replace Ian in fucking Mickey's life. This guy was only reminder about Ian. Nothing more. He liked Mickey and Mickey liked him.

When they had their first sex, Mickey thought about Ian and accidentally called Curtis the name of Ian. In those moment he came like a bitch, with moaning. Curtis was angry to him. He dressed and went away as fast as he can. Mickey didn’t care damn about him. He didn’t love him like Ian. He loved Ian to the death.

So, Ian is gone. Mickey needed these  green fucking eyes. That is why he met with Curtis. He was full of pain. He missed without Ian every fucking day. Mickey wanted Ian and his sweet lips and his fucking hot mouth on his dick. He thought about Ian every hour, every minute and every second… He remembered their kisses and passionate sex every night. And when this Curtis-slut was back, Mickey fucked with him again and again until his legs weakened.

\- “Fucking South side” - thought Mickey lying on a blanket and looking in the dark sky. Why nobody didn’t call to police? Where is he? Does Ian take his meds? He is alive at all or not? WHERE ARE YOU,  fucking Gallagher?! - yelled Mickey.

Mickey looked for him every day and everywhere. He hoped in one day Ian came to their spot. Mick came here every day and waited, waited and hoped. The hope - that is all he had. And love in his heart to Ian. A lot of love to him.

When Mick came home, he found the Ian’s T-shirt in their room. Mickey was a little drunk. He took the T-shirt and went to the fridge for the one else bottle of beer. He was sitting in the kitchen two or three hours. With this T-shirt in his hands. Now Mick was totally drunk. He couldn't anymore. The T-shirt smelled of Ian and cigarette smoke. Mickey took a deep breath. This smell reminded him about the day when he saw Ian in last time. They stood on the porch and smoked. After Mickey was kissed Ian in his warm lips and they hugged hard. No signs of trouble. But Mick was confused of these embraces. Because it seemed to him like Ian told “Goodbye”.  

The cell phone rang in the room.

\- ”Ian?!” - thought Mickey. He stood up and went with a stumbling gait to the phone. It was Curtis. Slut-Curtis who looked like Ian.  
\- What? - barked Mickey on the phone.  
\- Oh, hi, Mick! Are you ok? - asked Curtis.  
\- Fuck, yes, I’m fine! What the fuck do you want? - replied Mickey.  
\- You… I-I miss you.  
\- If you say that again, I’ll rip your tongue out of your head! You are not him! - replied Mick.  
\- Okay.. but.. wait.. are you drunk, Mickey? - asked Curtis.  
\- Yes, I’m. And this is not your business, slu… Curtis!  
\- If you feel yourself badly, I can come to you. Do you want?

Mickey thought a few seconds before he answered.

\- Maybe. I don’t know.

Of course, he did. He knew what he want. He wanted to see this fucking green eyes, this pale body with freckles and red hair. Mickey missed so much about this things.

\- So? I’ll come? - asked Curtis.  
\- Ok. Come. - replied Mickey. And take the fucking beer.  
\- Ok. I’ll take. - replied Curtis and hanged up.

Mickey didn’t think that it was a treason. He just tried not to die without Ian. He tried to live without him, but WITH him in his heart. He loved him too much and didn’t want to get out him from his head and his soul and his heart. Ian left him. Maybe forever, maybe not. Who knows? But Mick still believed and waited. Sometimes he thought maybe it was stupid just wait and to do nothing. But what the fuck he could did? He didn’t want to have any doings with cops. Enough for him. South side, the cops and he - Mickey Milkovich, nothing good for him. Absolutely. For the other  Gallaghers nothing good too...

Mickey flinched. Someone knocked at the door. It was Curtis.

\- Come in - said Mickey.

Curtis tried to kiss Mickey, but he turned away from him and said:

\- Give me the beer. I want to drink.

Curtis gave Mickey the bottle of beer and sat next to him on the couch.

\- Do you miss him? - asked Curtis.  
\- I do … - exhaled Mickey.  
\- Can I help you? - Curtis looked in Mickey’s eyes.  
\- How? What can you do? Do you call in the fucking police or what? - Mickey was angry to Curtis.  
\- No… Honestly, I don’t know. But I want to help you. I like you. You’re good. - Said Curtis.  
\- I’m not good, ok? You know nothing about me, Curtis. I don’t understand why Ian left from me? What I did wrong? - Mickey felt a guilt in his chest because of himself. He clenched his knuckles and looked down at the floor.  
\- Don’t … Don’t blame yourself, Mick. - said Curtis gently.

Curtis took Mickey’s hand, pulled him to himself and kissed in the cheek. Mickey felt his soft and wet lips. He looked in Curtis’s green eyes and kissed him back in his hot mouth. Their tongues intertwined and their breathing became hotter and more often. Mickey took off his pants and stood opposite Curtis. He put Mickey’s dick into his hot mouth. He sucked it hardly and gently. He licked his balls and palmed his ass. Mickey moaned and panted.

\- Fuck, yeah…Yes, like this, my red slut. - said Mickey and grabbed Curtis to his hair.

    After, Curtis also took off his pants and put his dick into Mickey’s ass. He fucked him quickly and slowly. Mickey liked this. He loved to change a pace. Curtis took Mickey’s dick in his palm and started to jerk off to him.

\- I love you … - whispered Curtis into Mickey’s ear.  
\- Fuck off! - replied Mickey. Do what you doing. Fuck me without talks. I love it, Redhead.

And Curtis fucked Mickey again and again as good as he can. Mickey came first. He put on his pants and smoked.

\- Fuuck, you’re good, Curtis. - said Mickey.  
\- Thanks, man. Do you have another cigarette?  
\- Sure. Take it.

Mickey gave to Curtis the box of cigarettes.

\- Now you feel better? - asked Curtis exhaling smoke from his mouth.  
\- Definitely! - smiled Mickey.  
\- I have to go, Mick. Will you go to look for Ian today?  
\- Maybe. I don’t know. Why do you asking? - replied Mick.  
\- I’m  asking because you love him. I want to help you to search Ian.  
\- Are you kidding me? - Mickey opened his eyes widely and looked directly at Curtis.  
\- No, Mick. See you later.

Mickey was sitting in shocked on the couch. He couldn’t believe. Why Curtis want to help him, what for?

Two hours later Mickey got a text message on the cellphone. A name on the phone’s screen was Curtis. He texted to Mickey: “Come to the spot. You know where”. Mick took the car keys and went to the baseball field. Curtis was standing under the seats and waiting Mickey.

\- Fuck! What are doing here? How did you know? - screamed at him Mickey. This is our spot! Mine and Ian’s!  
\- I know. Don’t be angry. - said Curtis. I’ll show you.  
\- What the fuck you want to show me? - replied Mick.  
\- Come to me.

Mickey came up to Curtis and he took Mickey’s hand.

\- What is happening? Do you know where’s Ian? - calmly asked Mickey.  
\- Yes. I know. - replied Curtis.  
\- W-what?! You knew? Who the fuck you are? Huh..? - Mickey started be angry again.  
\- I know, because you know TOO! - said Curtis. Just think.

Mickey was standing as frozen and can to do nothing. He realized, something strange was happening here.

\- I don’t know! He left me! He didn’t say me nothing! - screamed Mickey.  
\- He said to you. But you don’t remember. I remind you - replied Curtis. He said, he will misses about you and he loves you.  
\- So, where is he? - asked Mickey.  
\- He is in your heart, silly! - laughed Curtis.

He was laughing so loudly and evilly, that Mickey can’t put up with this noise anymore.

\- Stop it! - screamed Mickey.

The sky turned dark and the air was electrified. The atmosphere resemble a calm before the storm. Mickey was scared. His legs and hands were shaking and his whole body too. Mickey fell on the ground and said:

\- I love you too, Ian Gallagher, wherever you are! I love you so much! I’m so sorry.

And the tears flowed from his eyes. Mickey felt how strong he loves Ian. He felt this feeling whole his heart and whole his soul. He wanted only one thing: that Ian comes back. He wanted bring back his “home”. Because Ian was his HOME. And all things that they had, made they both free.

\- Ok. I’m pleased with you, Mick.

The sky was turning blue and the sun was shining. 

\- Stand up, Mickey. I’ll show you. Open your eyes. - said Curtis.

Mickey opened his eyes and saw Ian next to him on the pillow. Ian was looking at him for a while.

\- What the fuck are you doing? - asked Mickey.  
\- Nothing. Just looking at you. - replied Ian.  
\- Fuck off, Ian.  
\- Why you so angry, babe? - asked Ian. I love to look at you when you sleep. You are so cute. I love to look at your lips and your dark eyelashes.  
\- Don’t babe me. - said Mickey, rolling his eyes.

Mickey liked when Ian was gentle with him, and when Ian talked to him how is he perfect. But not now. Mickey was annoyed because of his dream. His nightmare!

Mick got up and sat on an edge of the bed. He took a cigarette and smoked. A smoke got into his eyes and he started to rub it.

\- Mick, are you ok? - asked Ian.  
\- Fine… - replied Mickey.  
\- Share with me, Mick. What’s wrong?

Ian touched to Mickey’s back and ran his fingers along his spine. Mickey turned around and said looking in Ian’s green eyes:

\- I got a nightmare, Ian. It was awful. I lost you. I lost you again!

Mickey’s eyes filled up with tears.

\- Oh, Mick, it’s just a dream! Don’t, please.

And Ian kissed Mickey in his lips.

\- I’m here with you. I love you! - calmed him down Ian.  
\- I love you too, Ian, but…  
\- But what?

Ian looked at him with a question in his eyes.

\- In my dream I did one strange and bad thing.- Mickey said this words with sadness and sorrow in his voice.  
\- Mick, whatever you did, it was just the fuking dream. - repeated Ian.  
\- I’m feeling a blame. - said Mickey.  
\- Stop apologizing! Give me a smile! I know what you need. - giggled Ian.

Ian grasped Mickey’s shoulders and they fell on the bed. Boys started to fool around with each other. They fought like children and laughed when Mickey said to Ian:

\- I don’t want to lose you, Ian… I want to be with you forever and ever.  
\- We are couple, Mick and we are together. Don’t worry. - replied Ian.

Ian touched his palm to Mickey’s cheek and kissed him gently.

\- Do you want to be tender and nice with me today? - asked Mickey and smirked to Ian’s face.  
\- Yes… - whispered Ian into Mickey’s ear and ran his tongue over him earlobe.  
\- Oh.. Yeah.. I love it … - moaned Mickey. - Go on.

Ian started to kiss Mickey’s neck, his collarbone, his chest. He went lower and lower… He ran his fingers over Mickey’s dick and pulled off him underpants. Mickey had hard breath, he was sexually aroused and hot. Ian took Mickey’s dick in his hand and started to jerk off to him.

\- Fuuck, Gallagher! - said Mickey. - Kiss this. I want to feel your warm and wet mouth on my fucking dick!

Ian ran his tongue over Mickey’s dick and put it into his mouth. He sucked this sweet dick softly with love. Mickey grabbed Ian’s red long hair and pushed his head up and down. Mick was on the seventh heaven! After Ian started to play his finger with Mick’s anal area.He licked his finger and put it into Mickey’s ass.

\- Iaann…. - moaned Mickey. - Fuck me, please! I want you so much! - seemed, Mickey implored to Ian about it.  
\- Ok, babe. I’ll do everything what you want. - said Ian. - Only for you...

Ian freed his hard dick out his underpants and put it into Mickey’s arse. He started to move and kiss Mickey in his juicy lips. The Mickey’s legs were on the Ian’s shoulders. He fucked him hard and sometimes carefully like Mckey wanted. They were kissing with passion and their tongues were intertwisting  in their mouths.

\- Let’s change the position! - My legs are numb! - said Mickey.  
\- Ok. - replied Ian.

Mickey got on knees on the bed and turned his back to Ian. Ian stood on the floor at the bed. He stroked Mickey over his back, his ass. Ian’s hand stopped on Mickey’s dick. He put his dick into him ass again and started to fuck him and jerk off his hand to Mick.

\- Fuck, yeah… - moaned Mick.  
\- Fuck, Mick. You’re the best lover! - said Ian.  
\- Shut up and fucking me faster, Ian! - replied Mick.

Ian started to move faster and faster. He felt that he came right now! But he couldn’t to let to do this himself. He wanted that Mickey came first! His babe must came first! Ian fucked Mickey and jerked off to him as faster as he can.

\- Fuuuck….. - Mickey fell down on the bed with smile on his face.

Ian fell down next to him and laid his hand on Mickey’s knuckles.

\- I love you, Mick and always will. - said Ian.  
\- I love you too. - replied Mickey and hugged Ian.

They were laying on the bed for a couple of minutes before getting up. But this time seemed to them endless like their love: it was sealed for eternity.


End file.
